<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come Hell Or Highwater by MissDrarryDawn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753203">Come Hell Or Highwater</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDrarryDawn/pseuds/MissDrarryDawn'>MissDrarryDawn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The List [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Making Friends, Matchmaking, Post War, draco and harry are idiots, eighth year, pansy and hermione are sick of it, pretend love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:33:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDrarryDawn/pseuds/MissDrarryDawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy and Hermione set out to expose the truth. They succeed, and fall in love along the way themselves.</p><p>//Completed<br/>//Word count: 8.9k</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The List [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Come Hell Or Highwater</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReadingWriter/gifts">TheReadingWriter</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday, Lia!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione couldn't believe what she was doing for her idiot best friend.</p><p>Not to say she wouldn't of considered it otherwise, because she, out of all the returning eighth year students wanted peace most, it was just that she found it hard to conceive how she would manage such a feat as—</p><p>—befriending Draco Malfoy.</p><p>However, the circumstances were <em>dire  </em>now.</p><p>Because Harry—the fool—was head over heels in love with Malfoy, and was doing precisely <em>nothing  </em>about it except make himself miserable.</p><p>And Hermione would <em>not  </em>stand for that.</p><p>As Harry's best friend, it was her duty and honor to make sure he was happy—which he was not.</p><p>So, in the name of that quest, Hermione developed a plan:</p><p>1. Befriend Malfoy.</p><p>2. Make him fall in love with Harry.</p><p>3. Profit.</p><p>How she would accomplish any of those steps, she had not a clue. <em>Yet. </em></p><p>It would come to her, undoubtedly, she <em>was </em>the brightest witch of her age after all. </p><p>As she was assuring herself this would not end in spectacular failure it would most likely end in, she discovered Malfoy hiding in the farthest, darkest corner of the library, as he usually was wont to do these days.</p><p>She couldn't blame him for keeping his head down—he'd done a lot of terrible things.</p><p><em>However.</em> He'd also more than paid for all of them.</p><p>It was just excessive at this point—all the heinous bullying.</p><p>She'd thought about making amends with him—he'd looked her straight in the eyes at the start of the year and genuinely apologized for everything he'd ever said and done to her—and she could respect the guts, so she'd accepted the apology. She'd been suspicious, of course, but as their school year pushed on, she found that Malfoy was so much different than he ever was before.</p><p>She knew that partly from noticing it on her own, and partly (mostly, if she was being honest) from everything Harry constantly told her about him. </p><p>When Harry had first come out to her with the information he was gay and in love with Draco Malfoy, no less, he'd been terrified of her reaction—stupid, silly child—and it had taken a lot of reassuring to get him to ease up and relax. </p><p>Ron hadn't been as forthcoming as Hermione, but he'd come around to it—in his words: <em>'Eighty five percent of Harry's time had always been dedicated to just staring and following Malfoy around, so I suppose this isn't too surprising.'</em></p><p>But Harry had wisened up and decided he wouldn't bother Malfoy, or Heavens forbid, ever confess. With all the bad press that Malfoy already suffered, Harry reasoned he did not want to make it all worse—so he kept his distance and pathetically pined.</p><p>And Hermione had <em>had  </em>it.</p><p>"Hello Malfoy." She greeted when she was upon his desk.</p><p>He startled and lifted his head slowly to study her features. There was a furrow in his brow—doubt in his eyes.</p><p>"Granger." He offered a polite nod, though said nothing more.</p><p>Hermione was not to be deterred though, instead, she plopped into the seat next to his.</p><p>"I was wondering—if we might try to become friends." She got straight to the point and Malfoy spun around to gape at her. "Yes, I'm being serious." She answered his unspoken question.</p><p>"Why?" He drew back, searching her face. </p><p>Hermione affected her best casual shrug:</p><p>"Why not? The war's over, you've apologized, I just figured that it might be good. To move on."</p><p>He said nothing for a long time—just beseechingly stared at her. Likely running some calculations through his Slytherin head.</p><p>"...Are you sure you want to be seen out and about being friends with <em>me?" </em> Malfoy finally asked, voice mellow.</p><p>Hermione bit her lip. She was not unaware of the public reaction to her taking up a friendship with him—but she also didn't particularly care all that much either.</p><p>"I don't care about the press or the public—so, yes I am sure." She nodded.</p><p>Malfoy still didn't look like he believed her much, but she waited patiently for him to process it all through. She was aware it must be a big shock—so she focused on the bookshelves around her and twirled her wand to check out a book to flip through while Malfoy worked it all out.</p><p>"Granger—are you—are you serious?" He finally croaked. </p><p>Hermione was tempted to roll her eyes, but she refrained. If she was to get anywhere, she had to be genuine about this.</p><p>"I'm a Gryffindor Malfoy, y'know, blind bravery and painful honesty and all that." She waved a dismissive hand. "Would I have offered if I wasn't serious?"</p><p>Malfoy bit his lip for a long moment, then sighed:</p><p>"I—alright. Alright, let's try to be friends."</p><p>Hermione smiled.</p><p>~</p><p>Pansy couldn't believe what she was doing for her idiot best friend.</p><p>Not to say she wouldn't of considered it otherwise, because she, out of all the returning eighth year students wanted peace most, it was just that she found it hard to conceive how she would manage such a feat as—</p><p>—befriending Harry Potter.</p><p>However, the circumstances were <em>dire </em>now.</p><p>Because Draco—the fool—was head over heels in love with Potter, and was doing precisely <em>nothing </em>about it except make himself miserable.</p><p>And Pansy would <em>not </em>stand for that.</p><p>As Draco's best friend, it was her duty and honor to make sure he was happy—which he was not.</p><p>So, in the name of that quest, Pansy developed a plan:</p><p>1. Befriend Potter.</p><p>2. Make him fall in love with Draco.</p><p>3. Profit.</p><p>How she would accomplish any of those steps, she had not a clue. <em>Yet. </em></p><p>However Pansy was nothing if not a Slytherin—she was positive she could figure it out somehow.</p><p>"Heyyyy Potter—" She slid into the chair next to his just before class. </p><p>He turned and blinked owlishly at her for a moment—the hell did Draco see in this guy Pansy will never know, but she digressed.</p><p>"Hello Parkinson." He greeted, though didn't seem like he knew what more to say.</p><p>"I figure I owe you an apology." She cleared her throat—refused to be ashamed. She was an adult now, she could own up to her mistakes.</p><p>"For what?" Potter turned to her with a furrowed brow, looked completely and genuinely baffled to hear that, he had no idea what she'd have to apologize for.</p><p>Pansy wanted to punch him.</p><p>"For—Do you honestly not know why?" She simply couldn't believe it.</p><p>"I—I don't, no." Potter hummed, then looked off while he thought about it. <em>"OH! </em>That!" He brightened up as he had his little epiphany.</p><p>Pansy just stared at him—She'd be admitting Draco to the Janus Thickey ward the moment she could.</p><p>"You don't have to apologize. Go figure how upset I am over it that I completely forgot about it." Potter shrugged and snorted gracelessly.</p><p>On second thought though...</p><p>"And I had this big speech prepared—Then you go and do <em>that."  </em>Pansy mocked an upset tone.</p><p>Potter's smile changed—softened:</p><p>"If it was anything like the one Slytherin speech I received before, I'm glad I didn't have to hear it."</p><p>The girl furrowed her brow:</p><p>"What—what speech?" </p><p>Potter chuckled:</p><p>"By Malfoy. <em>Merlin, </em>that was—an <em>experience."</em></p><p>Pansy couldn't suppress a rather inelegant chortle. Draco had <em>refused  </em>to tell anyone what had gone down when he went to apologize to Potter—the girl would be lying if she said she wasn't foaming at the mouth to find out.</p><p>"Do tell." She leaned her chin into her hand and settled her elbows on the desk, completely ignorant of the lesson starting.</p><p>Potter didn't seem particularly bothered either:</p><p>"You'll go make fun of him, then he'll come right round to strangle me. He told me so, even. I've fought plenty with Malfoy before, I know better than to take that kind of threat lightly coming from him."</p><p>Pansy arched one eyebrow and marveled fleetingly at the caution that Potter never seemed to possess before:</p><p>"Whyever would I make fun of my best friend, Potter?"</p><p><em>"Because</em> he is your best friend." Potter deadpanned. "Besides, even if I were willing to tell you, I wouldn't do it for free, knowing the risk to my health." His eyes gleamed in the most conniving of ways.</p><p>Now <em>that</em>  right there, was a healthy Slytherin in the making.</p><p>And how could Pansy turn that away?</p><p>"I see. So what would you do it for then, if not free?" </p><p>Potter's smile sharpened:</p><p>"Well, sorry to burst your bubble,<em> but</em>—there's nothing you could give me to do it."</p><p>Nothing she could give him? That certainly didn't mean there wasn't <em>something </em>out there that might persuade him, only that Pansy herself couldn't bribe him with anything. </p><p>She told him as much.</p><p>Potter laughed, but didn't say anything more of it.</p><p>"So, what brings you here—because I <em>know </em>it wasn't just about apologizing." He asked instead.</p><p>Ah, here they were. </p><p>Pansy hadn't really thought she'd get this far with him, she'd assumed he'd take one look at her and turn away—which she now realized she'd been stupid for assuming—this <em>was </em>Potter, the noble, brave bastard who was willing to guard Draco's dignity even though he didn't really have to nor did Draco really deserve it. Of<em> course </em>he wouldn't have turned her away.</p><p>"I want peace, Potter, to move on. I want to be friends." She heard herself saying—it was far more straightforward than she would've liked, but at the same time she figured Potter might appreciate honesty.</p><p>He looked surprised—if the way his eyes widened was any indication—then he appeared thoughtful.</p><p>"Hearing a Slytherin tell me that, my first instinct is to be suspicious. However, that just proves your point <em>so—</em>yes, let's be friends Pansy." He finally spoke, and smiled even.</p><p>Pansy was stricken by how easy it came to him—this kindness and genuinity.</p><p>"Alright then, Harry." She dipped her head in a nod, still baffled.</p><p>Hell, Draco had a fucking point—though Pansy would never admit that to him.</p><p>~</p><p>Two weeks into her plan, Hermione was surprised to report how good of a friend Malfoy could make. </p><p>She was also surprised to report just how many questions about Harry Malfoy asked her on a daily basis—had to be at least a dozen per day. He never ran out of things he wanted to know. </p><p>
  <em>So how's Potter doing?</em>
</p><p>Had started it. It had been pretty casual at the time, and Hermione hadn't really given it second thought, she figured he was trying to be polite and was asking in the name of that, and had answered. That had turned out to be somewhat of a mistake though—since after that, the questions just kept <em>coming.</em></p><p>They were the most inane things too, such as <em>What does Potter even do in his spare time?  </em>or  <em>What's Potter's favourite color? </em></p><p>Malfoy never approached Harry, or talked to him—he didn't even look at him when they were in the same together—so all the information Hermione fed to his questions he didn't use in any sort of way. He just—asked, for no other reason than to just simply <em>know.</em></p><p>Which Hermione found interesting to no end—how content and happy he was to listen to her talk about Harry. </p><p>He didn't even try to be subtle whenever they hung out—he'd just start asking apropos of nothing, and Hermione always answered, because she wanted to study him better and had a chance to do so then. </p><p>Currently, she was telling Malfoy about Harry's bad habit of leaving his things around and then forgetting where they were—and he was listening intensely. </p><p>There was <em>something  </em>here for sure. No one looks <em>that </em>happy and soft listening to someone yappering on and on about another person.</p><p>Hermione was yet to figure out <em>what, </em>but she <em>would, </em>in due time, she was confident in herself.</p><p>~</p><p>Potter was great fun—to Pansy's shock. She'd thought he'd be prudish and sort of boring, but that didn't turn out to be true. </p><p>He was surprisingly witty and had little qualms about anything really. The one thing he <em>did </em>seem to have qualms about is talking about Draco.</p><p>Didn't stop him from prodding the topic though.</p><p>He'd often ask about Draco—though he appeared pensive and discreet over it.</p><p>Pansy couldn't exactly decipher why Potter did this, because he never really made any attempts to approach Draco or talk to him—he just asked about him all the time.</p><p>He'd find casual little ways to sneak Draco into a conversation, and if Pansy hadn't been a Slytherin she wouldn't of noticed. Potter also asked these rather trivial questions about him all the time—which Pansy answered, though she didn't understand.</p><p>Potter seemed to be enjoying himself while they hung out though, two weeks in, so Pansy supposed it was going well thus far.</p><p>~</p><p>As the news got out that Hermione was friends with Draco Malfoy she got a bit of a talking-to from students who thought they knew the war better than her. She'd stuck her nose into the air and disregarded them. She'd grown to like Draco—even stopped using his last name, as a matter of fact.</p><p>He stopped using hers as well, though it had taken him quite a bit longer than it did her. Nothing much really changed about her life now that he was her friend, she felt silly for thinking it would,—she still hung out with Harry and Ron, and now with him too, she studied, went to class, it was all routine.</p><p>She still listened to Harry harp on and on about Draco, and also listened to Draco harp on and on about Harry—though still hadn't quite figured out <em>why.</em></p><p>"So I noticed Potter was bitchy through breakfast. Everything okay with the buffoon?" Draco plopped himself down next to Hermione on the Quidditch bleachers while Gryffindor practiced. </p><p>Hermione arched an eyebrow. Harry had been <em>'bitchy'  </em>because he was pining and it made him grumpy.</p><p>"Yes, everything is alright, as far as I know." Hermione lied. "How come you noticed?" She opted for a more covert line of questioning.</p><p>To her great surprise, Draco sputtered and flushed while he hastened to answer:</p><p>"Well—I mean—I just <em>did, </em>yknow, and—and it's Potter so—yeah—I always did didn't I—" </p><p>"Yes, you did." Hermione calmly replied, now certain that her dear friend Draco Malfoy was hiding something <em>big time. </em>"I suppose you always did spend a lot of time staring at him, so it must be a habit by now, right?" She pushed, heart thumping.</p><p>Draco flushed some more and ran a hand through his hair, chewed on his lip:</p><p>"Yes—I mean—no? Uh—I guess it is." </p><p>
  <em>Uh-huh. </em>
</p><p>Hermione would have to analyse this conversation later, but she dropped the issue for now.</p><p>Instead she followed Draco's gaze to where Harry was flying over the pitch and doing drills with the rest of the team. </p><p>Draco was smiling.</p><p>
  <em>Hm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~</em>
</p><p>Potter watched Draco. </p><p>All the time. It worried Pansy—it bordered on creepy. He was very careful about it too—made sure Draco would never notice. But he didn't seem all that concerned with anyone else noticing, which is likely why Pansy took note. </p><p>It wasn't just that Potter watched Draco, it was more so the <em>way  </em>he watched Draco. The only word that befitted it was <em>fond, </em>and Pansy would claim that until the day she died. But Potter also looked incredibly—<em>sad, </em>though still fond, while he watched Draco just move about.</p><p>Which led Pansy to a conclusion that exhilarated her as much as it terrified her—Potter must've felt the same about Draco as Draco did about Potter. She didn't know the extent nor depth of Potter's feelings, but there was no other logical conclusion to come to.</p><p>And it exhilarated Pansy to know her best friend wouldn't have to end up heartbroken, <em>however, </em>it also terrified her not to know what Potter intended to do (or not to do) about his feelings. Because in the end, it was all up to the two of them—idiots though they were—to get together and end the suffering of all the poor souls involved.</p><p>"Harry." Pansy greeted cheerfully when she caught up to him in the halls. She'd noticed that Weasley had been giving her dirty looks the more and more time she spent with Potter, but she couldn't care less. </p><p>"Hi Pansy." He nodded in return.</p><p>"We need to talk." She deadpanned quietly, though kept a pleasant smile on her face. </p><p>Potter furrowed his brows:</p><p>"...We do? About what?" </p><p>Pansy leaned in to whisper to him:</p><p>"About your crush on Draco."</p><p>Potter halted in his stride, faltered for but a moment, then kept walking. He masked his surprise well, Pansy had to give it to him. </p><p>"There's nothing to talk about." He told her as they rounded into a classroom.</p><p>"Like hell there isn't." Pansy snipped—she fully intended to find out what the hell he planned to do.</p><p>"There is not." His voice held a note of finality to it, but Pansy would be damned if she gave up now.</p><p>"Harry—" She tugged on his robes when they sat down.</p><p>"What do you want me to tell you Pansy?" He sighed and tugged his arm away. "I lov—<em>Shit." </em>Potter slumped over the desk and tugged on his truly unruly hair.</p><p>Oh <em>god. </em>He really did feel as deeply about Draco as Draco did about him. </p><p>
  <em>Christ.</em>
</p><p>~</p><p>Hermione sat frozen in shock.</p><p>Draco had dozed off in the library while they studied—how he managed to fall asleep in those uncomfortable chairs was far beyond her—and had started quietly mumbling in his sleep.</p><p><em>'Harry'  </em>He'd said. <em>'I love you' </em> He'd said. <em>'Always wanted to tell you.'  </em>He'd said.</p><p>And Hermione just—didn't know what to say.</p><p>It made sense, of <em>course  </em>it did. All the questions and the secretive glances, <em>everything  </em>made sense. </p><p>She just didn't expect it to be that<em> easy.</em></p><p>Hermione had been fully prepared to pull an extensive, complex scheme to get Draco to realize that Harry was an amazing person he should definitely fall in love with. </p><p>Apparently, he had already had all that figured out all on his own—Hermione was proud of him, if she was being honest.</p><p>Her fight was far from over though.</p><p>She had to see what Draco's current plan was—if she'd gotten to know him at all this past month and a half, it was probably wallow in misery and pine until he died, then rinse and repeat from the afterlife—and then force it to cooperate with her.</p><p> She couldn't do anything <em>too  </em>forward or invasive—like outright tell Draco Harry loved him, because that was something special Draco deserved to hear from Harry himself, and she also couldn't push Draco to ask Harry out—he was far too smart to remain oblivious to it. That meant the one thing she <em>could </em>do is try to get Harry to ask Draco out, however she couldn't outright push <em>that</em> either, because Harry was hellbent on protecting Draco's well-being as much as he possibly could, and while Hermione <em>did  </em>agree that Harry had a point in the press being a bitch (lack of a more ladylike term) she also knew Draco wouldn't give a single twit about it, if he could have Harry. Still, Harry was stubborn and Hermione couldn't be blase about it—which left her with having to twig a subtle yet functional plan to get Harry moving.</p><p>He'd always been a rather proactive person, mostly operated on emotion and instinct and—that might just be all Hermione needed to stir him into action.</p><p>If she were to put on a show of going for Draco—it <em>might  </em>just make Harry mad enough to damn the consequences and <em>act.</em></p><p>'Might' was all Hermione really needed.</p><p>~</p><p>Pansy now knew that Potter loved Draco—she was incredibly relieved about it too, it saved her what would most likely be the rest of the year's work, because in the past month or so she'd took up being friends with him, she'd learned he was very hard headed when he had his heart set on something, which made it incredibly difficult to persuade him into doing anything, even if it was trivial, let <em>alone  </em>something as huge as <em>fall in love.</em></p><p>But she digressed.</p><p>Potter loved Draco, and Pansy now knew that without a shadow of a doubt.</p><p>Her fight was far from over though.</p><p>She had to see what Potter's current plan was—if she'd gotten to know him at all this past month and a half, it was probably wallow in misery and pine until he died, then rinse and repeat from the afterlife—and then force it to cooperate with her.</p><p>She couldn't do anything <em>too </em>forward or invasive—like outright tell Potter Draco loved him, because that was something special Potter deserved to hear from Draco himself, and she also couldn't push Potter to ask Draco out—he was far too smart to remain oblivious to it. That meant the one thing she <em>could </em>do is try to get Draco to ask Potter out, however she couldn't outright push <em>that</em> either, because Draco was hellbent on protecting Potter's well-being as much as he possibly could, and while Pansy <em>did </em>agree that Draco had a point in the press being a bitch (lack of a more ladylike term) she also knew Potter wouldn't give a single twit about it, if he could have Draco. Still, Draco was stubborn and Pansy couldn't be blase about it—which left her with having to twig a subtle yet functional plan to get Draco moving.</p><p>He'd always been a rather reactive person, mostly operated on positive and negative stimuli and—that might just be all Pansy needed to stir him into action.</p><p>If she were to put on a show of going for Potter—it <em>might </em>just make Draco mad enough to damn the consequences and <em>react.</em></p><p>'Might' was all Pansy really needed.</p><p>~</p><p>It had not gone unnoticed to Hermione that Pansy Parkinson was hanging out an awful lot with Harry lately—Harry had told Hermione that Pansy was a good friend once he gave the friendship  a chance.</p><p>Watching them from the sidelines, however, Hermione had an inkling of feeling Pansy knew more than she let on—that she planned more than she let on. And Hermione had another inkling she knew just what Pansy was doing.</p><p>However, it bode well to find out, just in case.</p><p>"Our best friends are idiots." Hermione opened as she took the seat next to Pansy in the bleachers for the Slytherin x Ravenclaw match that was about to start. She was not all that interested in Quidditch, but Draco had wanted to go support his house, but he was hesitant to really show his face out there with so many people, so he'd silently begged Hermione to come with, just so he'd have someone with him. It was quite sweet, of course Hermione had agreed. She'd arrived a bit before him though, and figured she could use the time to see what Pansy intended to do with Harry.</p><p>Pansy startled at Hermione's sudden presence, then chewed on her lip for a moment—Hermione found herself following the movement with her gaze, then snapped herself out of it.</p><p>"They are." The girl finally agreed. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but it would appear we are both doing the same thing, no?"</p><p>Hermione grinned and shrugged, she was glad Pansy caught on quickly:</p><p>"You are not wrong." </p><p>Pansy hummed under her breath:</p><p>"Draco won't do it on his own, y'know."</p><p>"I know. Neither will Harry." Hermione nodded sagely.</p><p>"I won't do what?" Draco popped up next to Hermione and made them both jump. </p><p>"Nothing, darling." Pansy smiled sweetly and Hermione just nodded innocently and patted the seat next to hers.</p><p>Draco gave them a suspicious look, but sat down regardless, managing to pretend like he didn't notice the dirty looks he was getting.</p><p>Hermione cast a non-verbal Protego around him—just in case. She did that often when they were out and about for too long and if he noticed, he never said anything about it.</p><p>Pansy arched an eyebrow at the gesture, and all Hermione could offer was a shrug, however Pansy seemed pleased nonetheless.</p><p>
  <em>The game began.</em>
</p><p>~</p><p>The girls decided it was time to up the ante.</p><p>Pansy dropped little touches and casual flirty smiles all over Potter—who was completely oblivious, because he was always so caught up thinking about Draco—which was alright for Pansy, because he wasn't the one Pansy wanted to notice the touches.</p><p>No, no. It was Draco.</p><p>And he <em>noticed.</em></p><p>Boy, did he notice.</p><p>Every single heartbroken death glare stabbed at Pansy ugly, but she kept her pleasant smile up while she idly played with Potter's hair.</p><p>Potter was rather affectionate, she noticed, once she'd broken the touch barrier. He returned her little gestures fairly often—though it was painfully obvious that they were only the friendliest of ministrations. </p><p>She was glad Potter gave affection so freely though, because Draco was a rather touch-starved individual who <em>melted </em>at a gentle caress. </p><p>They'd make such a cute couple—Pansy knew she was getting ahead of herself, but she couldn't help it.</p><p>So far her plan was going off without a hitch. Draco was getting as jealous as can be, though he kept away. <em>For now. </em></p><p>And though he kept away in public, when they were hanging around their common room, he had no qualms about hissing at Pansy about <em>what the hell she thought she was doing with Potter</em>  through clenched teeth.</p><p>Pansy would just shush him with a simple <em>We're just friends darling, I wouldn't dream of going after your love.</em></p><p>It managed to mollify him, but Pansy knew that as the game got more heated, that lie would quickly grow null.</p><p>However, she wasn't too worried, because Hermione had just as much success with Potter, so the game wouldn't be too long-lasting. Hopefully.</p><p>Hermione had been far bolder and more liberal than Pansy in her moves, which Pansy had to admit was hot as hell on her, because Potter was a bit of an emotional stub.</p><p>He'd get jealous alright, but he would deny himself that he feels it, and pretend like everything was dandy when it wasn't, which had left Hermione with the one option of pushing it into the extreme to overpower Potter's pigheaded stubbornness.</p><p>And push it into the extremes she did—what with all the lingering hugs and leaning into Draco and brushing against him every chance she got that she was doing. </p><p>Draco didn't complain, though sometimes he'd get an uncomfortable pinch in his brow—It amused Pansy endlessly that the two of them were practically coming onto two gay guys to force it out of them that they're in love with each other while sizing up one another as well.</p><p>She wasn't blind to the lingering gazes Hermione would bless her with.</p><p>Pansy was flattered, and certainly not offended—Hermione wasn't hard on the eyes either.</p><p>Potter's reaction time had been slow—at first he just silently observed Hermione drape herself all over Draco with a profound sadness in his eyes, which had then sharpened into something akin to anger, which had then melted into a pool of resigned envy. </p><p>He'd sigh and turn away every time, and Pansy would be there to pick up the conversation and lift his spirits and perhaps lean into him if they were in Draco's line of sight, which they most often were, because Pansy and Hermione coordinated these meetings with great dedication and precision.</p><p>~</p><p>After two weeks of keeping this up, Pansy deemed that it was time to move onto the next stage, and Hermione had agreed with her. Both Draco and Potter were sufficiently driven round the bend to warrant continuing the plan.</p><p>They set up a study-date. </p><p>Pansy had had quite the time getting Potter to agree to come with—because he knew that she knew about his feelings, and he was convinced that Pansy just wanted to make a fool of him—it had taken ages to convince him that she didn't have any such ideas—that all it was was a study date.</p><p>He'd caved eventually, he felt bad refusing his friends anything, something Pansy was thankful to Gryffindor for hammering into all of its children.</p><p>However, if Pansy thought she had suffered a struggle with Potter, Hermione had a downright apoplexy getting Draco to go. </p><p>She'd succeeded, and when Pansy asked how she managed, Hermione just collapsed against her and sighed deeply:</p><p>"Don't ask."</p><p>Was all she said.</p><p>So Pansy kept her mouth shut and patted her back in silent sympathy.</p><p>~</p><p>On the apocalyptic day of the study-date, Pansy and Hermione made sure to arrive before the boys, and sat next to each other, purposefully leaving two seats empty opposite them. </p><p>They were in this to win it, after all.</p><p>Since the two didn't talk much—this was a good way to break that silence.</p><p>Because no matter what the girls did, if the two idiots didn't spend some time together, nothing would ever come of it.</p><p>To their great surprise Draco and Harry arrived together—in an awkward as all hell silence, but together none the less.</p><p>"Hey guys." Hermione greeted with a sweet smile. "Go on, sit down, we have a lot of revision to do."</p><p>Pansy could have married her then and there. She was the absolute <em>perfect </em>partner in crime. </p><p>Potter gave Pansy an odd look upon taking note of the seating arrangements, but knew better than to comment, so he just silently sat down while Draco did the same. They stared straight ahead of themselves, seemingly pretending the other didn't exist.</p><p>Pansy and Hermione had figured they would do as much—they came prepared for it in fact.</p><p>They kicked off the study-date normally, exchanging notes and doing some actual revision, but it wasn't long before Pansy leaned across, closer to Potter and pretended to swipe some invisible lint from his shoulders, making sure her fingers lingered for a fraction of a second and launched their scheme off to a good start, because Draco arched a threatening eyebrow, but Pansy paid him no mind. </p><p>Hermione was to sit this one out, because Potter's magic tended to blow shit up when he's too riled up, which would not be a good look on the ancient Hogwarts library, so Hermione wouldn't be pushing this round too far. She worried about her best friend's health and magic.</p><p>But Pansy would.</p><p>Oh she <em>would.</em></p><p><em>Someone </em>had to pick up the slack, didn't they?</p><p>As some time passed, Pansy outstretched her legs to press her feet against Potter's, and asked him to pass her a note. As he did so, she brushed their fingers, then took it from him. </p><p>Hermione nudged her under the table—and Pansy glanced at Draco—he'd actually gone <em>green </em>in the face.</p><p>He looked like a goddamn <em>frog</em>, it was <em>hilarious.</em></p><p>While Hermione made sure to keep up the chatter and faux-studying, Pansy kept pushing and prodding until Draco <em>snapped  </em>and finally gave her a reaction both Pansy and Hermione had been aiming for.</p><p>He stretched up and tossed an arm around the back of Potter's chair, pointedly glaring daggers at Pansy.</p><p>
  <em>There you are. We got you now.</em>
</p><p>It was a bit of a struggle to school her features, but Pansy steeled herself and leaned back in her chair, laying off Potter and instead laying into Hermione, to read over her notes and, well, she wore a nice flowery perfume too.</p><p>Draco's little escapade had not gone unnoticed by Potter, if the way he flushed was anything to go by.</p><p>At first he appeared pensive and tense, but <em>then,</em> much to the girls' delight, he leaned back into his chair, resting against Draco's arm.</p><p>It was amazing how they managed to essentially fuck each other without exchanging one single word or even a glance.</p><p>~</p><p>The study-date was deemed a success, even though they refused to talk to each other no matter how much Pansy and Hermione pushed—Draco's arm had stayed around Potter, and Potter had stayed resting against it until the very end after all, so it was something to celebrate, small victory though it was.</p><p>However, such tense, silent encounters simply wouldn't do going forwards.</p><p>Just as Hermione and Pansy were headed to the Great Hall for lunch, planning ways to break the ice between Potter and Draco—they heard a great lull come over the Hall and hurried inside, just in time to catch McGonagall rising to her feet and clinking a spoon against a crystal glass to get everyone's attention. When she spoke, her voice rang out clear and warm:</p><p>"This school had been dealt a horrible wound during the war times, but it's managed to heal, and though it will forever bear the scar, I will not allow any of you to remember Hogwarts as a war wrecked old castle—because it has <em>never</em>, and <em>will never  </em>be that. In the name of accomplishing this goal, there will a ball thrown to bring some life and joy back into these walls. It might be thought of as a repeat of the Yule ball, or as a brand new event, however, the important thing is that all the returning eighth year students are mandatory guests, and may bring a plus one if they so choose. This ball shall take place one week from now."</p><p>The Headmistress announced and gracefully sat down once more.</p><p>Pansy and Hermione stopped in their stride and looked at each other—exchanged a silent conversation.</p><p>
  <em>This would be it. A perfect event for their big finale.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~</em>
</p><p>Pansy let it stew for a few days—the simmering tension. She knew Draco was <em>dying</em>  to go with Potter—and she knew he wouldn't ask. He'd psych himself up to ask, but he'd lose his nerve then justify it with a million excuses.</p><p>But she'd give him a chance nonetheless.</p><p>She'd wait until the last possible moment to cajole Potter into going with her, to give them <em>both </em>a fair chance to approach each other.</p><p>That had been Hermione's idea, actually, to wait. Of the two of them, Hermione was the more empathetic one, and she explained how when it came to big moments like this, one might find bravery they never had before—but they should be given a chance to do it. </p><p>Though even Hermione was doubtful it would be the case here, she remained adorably hopeful that perhaps the boys would manage on their own. Pansy had been more realistic about it, but she indulged Hermione, just because Hermione looked rather fetching when she smiled.</p><p>It didn't happen, of course, and Pansy had little trouble snatching Potter for her plus one. He'd been asked dozens of times by everyone except the guy he wanted to be asked by, and had refused them all. He'd shrugged and agreed to go with Pansy since they were friends and there was no harm done though.</p><p>He was a bit confused on why Hermione went after Draco, when she could've just as well went with Ron or anyone else, and if he knew that Pansy knew how jealous he was being, he made sure not to comment a word on it.</p><p>~</p><p>The ball was a lovely affair. Little fairy lights were sprung up around the Great Hall, and all the tables had been cleared to make space—there was some butterbeer floating around. </p><p>Pansy rather enjoyed the atmosphere. Potter was smiling too, and for once, he was dressed like the adult he was instead of the child he always looked.</p><p>She made sure of it.</p><p>This <em>was  </em>a big night after all.</p><p>It didn't take Pansy long to spot Hermione and Draco—Hermione was a vision in the blue dress she was wearing. </p><p>So <em>fine,</em> Pansy had a bit of a crush, nothing of it. She was pretty sure it was reciprocated anyways, so she wasn't too bothered.</p><p>It didn't take Potter long to spot them either, though his eyes were glued on Draco. </p><p><em>Honestly, </em>Pansy thought reproachfully, <em>when are they not?</em></p><p>"Hey Harry, care to get a drink?" She turned to him and he snapped his gaze away from Draco. "Just for some courage before you ask him to dance." She elaborated, pleasant as spring.</p><p>Potter frowned:</p><p>"I won't do that Pansy. I already told you when we had this conversation before—The accusations and press and Merlin knows what else that'll come down on him—I refuse to be the cause of that."</p><p>Pansy mostly never brought up the topic of Potter's feelings since the time she actually found out about them, because it was not a forthcoming topic of discussion, but she did ask once, when Potter had been almost dozing against her in History of Magic, why he seemed so determined to do nothing about his love for Draco, and, probably because he'd been bored and drowsy—almost asleep, Potter had told her that he saw every day how much people still bullied Draco and how vengeful they were, that he worried that if he was to ask him out or anything similar, even more accusations and evil would crash over Draco, and that he couldn't live with himself if he caused that.</p><p>And Pansy knew it to be true. Potter's concerns were well-placed, he was too important of a character to the Wizarding World for the reaction to be any different, but what he didn't seem to ever consider, because he was resigned to the notion Draco wouldn't ever like him anyways, was that if Draco were to have Potter, he'd have a reason to fight through all of that shit. </p><p>And that was why Pansy and Hermione were so determinedly doing this—to give them both a reason. If that happened to be each other, then so be it, they'd play matchmaker for a bit.</p><p>"Yes but Harry—" Pansy tried to explain to him what he couldn't see, but Potter just shook his head:</p><p>"Drop it, let's just have fun tonight, okay? You can harp on me tomorrow, though I don't guarantee I'll actually listen." </p><p>Pansy bit her lip.</p><p>
  <em>Hopefully, by tomorrow I won't have to.</em>
</p><p>They grabbed a butterbeer each, and mingled around. Pansy had let Hermione take the reigns through this ball—just followed her lead and played her part. </p><p>All she had to do was keep Harry sufficiently distracted and keep his spirits high, and Hermione promised she would handle the rest.</p><p>Pansy trusted her.</p><p>~</p><p>Hermione wondered if it was possible to get drunk on butterbeer if you consumed a large enough quantity, and just how large that quantity <em>was, </em>because ever since Pansy and Harry entered the Hall, Draco's been glaring at them and downing one after the other.</p><p>She had promised Pansy she'd handle this, but truth was, she didn't really know <em>how. </em>Hermione figured the opportunity would present itself to finally come clean with Draco about everything, but it didn't come. Not yet anyways.</p><p>Her feeble attempts to stop Draco's rather worrisome consumption of butterbeer had all ended in failure, and for now Hermione was just uselessly simmering by his side. </p><p>That was until, the lights dimmed and a slow music began to play.</p><p>If it was possible for a person to look shattered at the same time as incredibly enraged, Draco looked it to the 'T'.</p><p>Hermione followed his pathetic pining gaze to where Pansy had swooped Harry into a dance, and honestly, <em>enough was enough.</em></p><p>The bottle Draco was holding he'd gripped so hard there was a very real risk he'd snap it, so Hermione stood in front of him and unclenched his fingers from the bottle, took it from him.</p><p>"Are you finally read to admit defeat?" She asked, voice low.</p><p>Draco blinked and looked at her:</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Are you going to admit defeat and just go bloody ask him to dance, because you've gone green with jealousy by this point." She reiterated. </p><p>Draco stopped—he looked horrified:</p><p>
  <em>"What?"</em>
</p><p>Hermione was having none of it:</p><p>"Don't play dumb, do you honestly think you could look me in the eyes and lie that you're not <em>mad </em>over Harry?"</p><p>Their initial plan had failed. No matter how riled up, jealous and upset they both got—it was never enough to break their stubbornness, never enough to snap the holding pattern. Then the next plan had been to try and have them spend some time together and perhaps work it out that way, that had failed also. </p><p>And now they were here—this was Hermione's last ditch effort to work this out.</p><p>They'd be graduating just a few short months after this ball, and if it's not done now, she doubted it ever would be.</p><p>And she <em>loathed  </em>the mere <em>idea </em>of two of her friends miserable and alone.</p><p>Draco's heavy sigh snapped her out of her train of thought:</p><p>"How long have you known?" He asked, apprehensive about it.</p><p>Hermione shrugged: </p><p>"Long enough to know it's not fleeting."</p><p>Draco laughed humorlessly, then deflated again:</p><p>"I have never wished to be someone else in my whole entire life more than I do right now."</p><p>The frizzy girl bit her lip, and watched Pansy and Harry dance—though Pansy did glance Hermione's way every so often.</p><p>"It <em>could  </em>be you there, Draco. It <em>should  </em>be you." She told him.</p><p>"Ha-ha, <em>as if.</em>  Why would you even say that?" He dismissed her.</p><p>"Because—" <em>Harry loves you too. </em>But she couldn't say it. She promised that that was something special she would not ruin for them—it wasn't her place after all.</p><p>"Thought so." Draco chuffed.</p><p><em>"Fine!  </em>If you're not going to dance with him, you're going to dance with me, but you are <em>not </em>spending this entire party pining in a corner." Hermione snapped and passed off the butterbeer to a charmed floating platter. She grabbed his arm and dragged him onto the dance floor, despite his continuous protests. If they had to do this the hard way, then they would, but she wouldn't let the night end until they both saw just how much they meant to each other.</p><p>It was extremely important—perhaps even <em>too  </em>much so—to show Harry and Draco the truth.</p><p>As Hermione forced Draco into an odd, out of key dance, she steered them towards Pansy and Harry—kept glancing Pansy's way hoping to catch her eye. When she did, she purposefully swooped closer, and could only hope Pansy had gotten the message, and it seemed the girl did, since she began spinning Harry around and heading to meet Hermione in the middle.</p><p>"Hermione, for Merlin's sake, this is embarrassing—" Draco started to complain, but he didn't get very far with it.</p><p>"You're my plus one for this ball, Draco. Act like it." Hermione called upon all of his upbringing and the chivalry with which he was undoubtedly expected to treat any lady. That included dancing and indulging her during the events he accompanied her to.</p><p>"Damn my good manners." He muttered and gave in, much to Hermione's relief.</p><p>The girls kept heading towards each other, angling for a moment they could act. Hermione kept her eyes on Pansy the closer they swooped, and Pansy gave her a little nod. </p><p>As soon as they were about to pass each other, Pansy stepped forwards, automatically pushing Harry backwards , and Hermione stopped on a half-step, essentially swinging Draco straight into Harry.</p><p>The girls let go and hurriedly disappeared in the crowd—before the two got their bearings enough to yell at them.</p><p>Pansy and Hermione leaned against a wall to catch their breaths, searching out the boys with their eyes. </p><p>When they spotted them, the two were standing frozen, Harry's arms on Draco's shoulders when he caught Draco from tumbling, and Draco's hands on Harry's hips when he instinctively reached out to grab something before he fell.</p><p>They were just staring at each other in wonder, not moving a bloody muscle.</p><p>"I swear to Helga, the blind would see it by now—and if they don't—" Pansy muttered tetchily under her breath and Hermione just chuckled next to her:</p><p>"Have some faith in them."</p><p>"Would we have gone through all this trouble if we had <em>faith </em>in them?" Pansy shot back.</p><p>"Fair enough, but hey—look!" Hermione smiled wide and jerked her chin towards Draco and Harry.</p><p>They were still holding each other and slowly swaying to the music.</p><p><em>"Finally." </em>Pansy gritted, elated with joy. She bit her lip and considered for a moment—then decided, <em>what the hell, </em>she could channel a bit of Gryffindor.</p><p>She leaned over and kissed Hermione's cheek.</p><p>"We did well." Pansy murmured.</p><p>Hermione flushed for a moment, then thought something through and finally turned her head and met Pansy's lips with her own.</p><p>"We did." She agreed when she pulled away.</p><p>Pansy stuttered out a breath, searing warmth coiled in her belly.</p><p>She smiled.</p><p>~</p><p>As the ball went on, the girls lost sight of the boys, but they didn't particularly care at that point. They'd done all they could do and if the idiots couldn't cross the last few steps themselves—they didn't deserve any help anymore.</p><p>However, as the ball slowly drew to a hushed close and everyone started dispersing, heading back to their common rooms, Hermione and Pansy went looking for the two, worried they might've done something stupid—or something extremely salacious that neither girl wanted to witness.</p><p>It was a necessary risk regardless.</p><p>While Hermione and Pansy trailed through the shadowed corners of the Great Hall, and then drifted out into the halls in their search, they heard a soft sigh followed by an indistinguishable lilting murmur. Interested in the possibility, they followed it into a sheltered alcove and—<em>there they were.</em></p><p>Harry had Draco pressed into a wall, and they were exchanging soft kisses and nuzzling against each other, basically melded together as they sighed and whispered silent entreaties to one another.</p><p>Pansy couldn't help but whoop involuntarily—which drew attention to her.</p><p>"Oops—" She pressed a hand to her mouth and grinned. Hermione was laughing next to her and nudging her with an elbow for <em>'ruining this long awaited moment'.</em></p><p>Neither Harry nor Draco appeared upset though, only amused.</p><p>"I must give it to you Pansy, it was a rather elaborate scheme." Draco drawled, leaning into Harry with a haughty eyebrow raised.</p><p>Pansy snickered:</p><p>"It was, yes."</p><p>"I can't believe Hermione went along with it." Harry shook his head, baffled, and wrapped an arm around Draco.</p><p>"I'm the one that started it actually Harry." Hermione pointed out with a shrug.</p><p>"And here I thought you actually wanted to be friends with me Hermione." Draco pouted, fake hurt.</p><p>"Don't be silly." Hermione stuck her tongue out at him.</p><p>"Well, ever since his speech I knew this was bound to be an interesting year, but I never would've assumed <em>this </em>interesting." Harry admitted, grinning wolfishly while Draco slapped his arm:</p><p>"We don't <em>ever</em>  talk about that—"</p><p>"Of course not, love." Harry acquiesced.</p><p>Draco clamped his mouth shut and pretended the wall was very interesting as he flushed a few different shades of red.</p><p>Pansy and Hermione highfived.</p><p>~</p><p>
  <em>Fin.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>—<b>BONUS SCENE</b>—<em><br/>
</em></p><p>"Whyever would I make fun of my best friend, Potter?"</p><p><em>"Because</em> he is your best friend." Potter deadpanned. "Besides, even if I were willing to tell you, I wouldn't do it for free, knowing the risk to my health." His eyes gleamed in the most conniving of ways.</p><p>Now <em>that</em> right there, was a healthy Slytherin in the making.</p><p>And how could Pansy turn that away?</p><p>"I see. So what would you do it for then, if not free?"</p><p>Potter's smile sharpened:</p><p>"Write my Potions homework for two weeks."</p><p>Pansy burst into laughter.</p><p>Of <em>course. </em>For a <em>second </em>she'd thought Potter would ask something actually substantial—he certainly put on a good enough act to pass it off as so.</p><p>"Oh, you got me." She conceded him that. "Alright Potty. We have ourselves a deal then." She agreed in the next beat, because <em>really</em>, some homework was the <em>least </em>she was prepared to sacrifice in exchange for Draco's abject humiliation. She stuck her hand out to shake on it and Potter shook it:</p><p>"Can't believe that worked." He mumbled.</p><p>"Are you really surprised?" Pansy prodded in a flat tone. He <em>knew </em>that Pansy would give more, it was quite nice of him to settle for something so trivial though.</p><p>"Not in the least Parkinson." He admitted. "Well, I guess now it's storytime huh?"</p><p>Pansy nodded eagerly and Potter leaned closer, started to talk in a conspiratorial tone:</p><p>"He was drunk. <em>Very </em>drunk." He started, and Pansy bit her lip to stop a smile. Anything that involved Draco and drink was always <em>bound </em>to be a good story. "He barreled me into an empty classroom and then warded it. I honestly thought he'd try to off me somehow—until I smelled Firewhiskey on him. After that I was mostly confused—then he opened his mouth, and beyond that point I was only extremely amused, if a little touched." Potter chuckled quietly as he recalled.</p><p>For a heart stopping moment, a terrible thing occurred to Pansy—what the fuck had Draco said? He couldn't have possibly been drunk enough to—</p><p>"There's this odd mix of regret, guilt and anger that Malfoy managed to strike pretty accurately during his tirade. Mostly anger though. Well, angry regret actually." Potter amended as he kept talking. "Some of my favorite quotes include <em>'Everyone thinks you're so incredible Pottah—but I know better! A goddamn brat is what you are.' </em>Which was a very interesting thing of him to say, all things considered." Potter appeared amused over the apparent irony—Pansy couldn't blame him, she was too. She was also a bit taken aback at how well he could impersonate Draco. "He then proceeded to elaborate that I was a brat because I'd robbed him of his ability to hate me."</p><p>Well then.</p><p>"Which then lead into another legendary quote <em>'Now I have to apologize to your sorry ass. Well, I don't have to—I want to! How horrible is that? Bastard goes and saves my life and suddenly I feel bad about my entire existence. I mean how dare you force me into an existential crisis at the ripe age of 18?' </em>At that point he'd grabbed me by the shoulders and was shaking me rather violently. I was still rather dumbstruck at that point, but I needn't have worried—because Malfoy was, by no means, done."</p><p>Pansy had pressed a hand over her burning face—She was humiliated in Draco's stead. He was <em>never </em>drinking again, if she had anything to say about it.</p><p>"After he'd stopped shaking me, took a while, he settled for glaring at me while pouting at the same time—I <em>swear </em>it's the weirdest facial expression that that combination creates. Anyways, he continued <em>'To attest to the fact how horrible this crisis is—I had to get drunk to even look at you and do this shite.' </em>I felt a bit bad for him for that one, I admit. By then I'd figured out this was meant to be an apology—and that it wasn't going to plan, most likely, because if I know Malfoy at all, I know that he never wings anything. That's when the amusement kicked in. Malfoy didn't give me much time to ponder over all the ways I could take advantage of the situation though, because he then sighed very heavily and practically deflated, which frankly worried me."</p><p>Pansy knew what Potter was talking about, Draco tended to get emotional when he was drunk. She sincerely hoped he didn't burst into tears or something equally as horrifying.</p><p>"It looked like all the fight he'd geared up with left him in one fell swoop and then he just apologized. Just like that. It was rather genuine—I was touched, like I said." Potter then stopped and bit his lip. His expression went slack and something warm swirled through his eyes for a moment. "I must admit though, the hug I didn't expect."</p><p>Pansy stuttered to a stop. Oh so he <em>did </em>do something more horrifying than crying.</p><p>"I accepted it." Potter shrugged, lips twitching into a soft smile, the corners by his eyes crinkling.</p><p>The way he was speaking about it, Pansy was almost dead certain that he <em>liked </em>it, which was very <em>interesting</em> to say the least.</p><p>"However, I did hit him with a few sobering charms when he let go of me, because really, if Draco Malfoy was drunk enough to hug <em>me,</em> he was drunk enough to be a hazard to himself and others."</p><p>Pansy refrained from chuckling. Draco Malfoy didn't need to be drunk at all to hug you, but she'd be damned if she told Potter that.</p><p>"And after that, he told me if I ever told anyone, he'd come and strangle me, everything I did for him be damned—and he left." Potter concluded the story.</p><p>"That's incredible." Pansy commented—She would never let Draco live this one down.</p><p>
  <em>———</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find more on my <a href="https://missdrarrydawn.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>